Temptation Island
by InDia
Summary: Chapter 7 is finally up! Sorry it took so long and I know Lavender is finishing it for me (Thanx!) I just felt the need to complete it myself. We find out what happens to Herm and Draco meets two familiar faces....Enjoy! Please review!
1. Default Chapter

The bright sun, the fresh salty air, and the blue water made Hermione smile and breathe the cool salty breeze deeper, and slowly exhale. The tropical air warmed her skin and the wind cooled her off. 

The crystal blue water surrounded her, and it felt as if she was flying. Hermione closed her eyes and spread her arms out as if flying, and she imagined herself looking below at the crystal waters. This was perfect. She imagined herself turning over and looking at the fluffy clouds and….

"What the hell are you doing?" Hermione snapped out of her trance and slapped herself. _Great, I forgot the one person who's ruining this for me, _thought Hermione. 

Hermione turned around in the direction of the drawling voice and spotted Draco Malfoy, the last person she wanted to share her getaway with.

"That's none of your business," said Hermione. Hermione made her way to a seat and sat down. 

"You were acting as if you were flying or something. You had a ridiculous smile on your face," said Draco, is pale flesh turned pink from the rays of the sun.

"At least I don't look like a tomato," said Hermione. Draco globbed on some more Sun-A-Way onto his burning skin.

"This is the worst project I ever had to do. First, we will be here for a week. Second, we are on some unstable muggle contraption-

"A boat," interrupted Hermione. Draco rolled his eyes and continued.

-And I feel like vomiting. Third, I'm burned to a crisp. And to top it all off, I had to do this project with _you,_" hissed Draco, narrowing his pale eyes.

"I'm not too happy with you either, you know," said Hermione, leaning over the boat and looking at the water.

"I guess this is a good spot. Now, all we have to do is find magical sea creatures and record what we find. You find the sea creatures, I'll record the data," said Hermione. Draco raised a blonde eyebrow and looked at her.

"Why do I have to find them? You can't tell me what to do," said Draco, now standing.

"Fine, I'll find them! Geez," cried Hermione. Draco plopped back onto his seat and tried to sooth his aching skin.

"Get me that purple potion beside you," ordered Hermione. Draco growled and handed the potion to her. "Okay, I'll just pour it into the water and they should come to the surface in no time."

Draco sighed and brushed his bleached hair out of his face. _Why must I be stuck with Granger? _Thought Draco. Draco turned and looked at Hermione. 

She was leaning on the side of the boat; her legs lifted off of the ground. Draco's pale eyes then slowly moved down and stopped at Hermione's butt. He had to admit she did have a nice butt….

Draco slapped himself and looked away. _What's wrong with you! You were staring at that mudblood, Granger! _Said a voice in his head.

"Okay, I'm done. Now we wait," said Hermione. Draco snapped out of his trance and looked as far away from her as possible.

"Whatever," mumbled Draco.

"Why do you have to ruin everything!" shouted Hermione. Draco whipped his head around to find her right in front of him, her hazel eyes narrowed and her arms on her waist. 

"Me? Ruin everything? Let me tell you something, _Granger,_" hissed Draco. "I'm about to vomit, my skin feels like it is on fire, and I'm stuck here with you for a week!" Draco was slowly moving in towards Hermione, his pale face becoming redder.

"If you think _I'm _ruining everything, you can-

Before Draco could finish, Draco stepped on a rope and slipped, falling on top of Hermione.

Draco opened his eyes to find a pair of breasts staring right back at him.

"GET OFF OF ME!" shrieked Hermione. She punched his sore back and Draco yelped.

"OWW! It's not like I did that on purpose!" cried Draco.

"You are just a little spoiled brat, always complaining about something!" yelled Hermione.

The battle of insults kept going, and as they insulted each other with the nastiest things they could think of, a very big storm was approaching them, full-speed.

Hermione glanced over Draco's shoulder and saw dark, heavy clouds coming towards them. Hermione gasped and quickly let the sail down and started to put everything away.

Draco watched Hermione franticly put everything away.

"What?" said Draco. Hermione stopped and pointed behind him. Draco turned around to see dark clouds coming towards them fast. Draco's eyes widened and he quickly began to help Hermione.

"Hurry! The storm will be here any minute!" cried Hermione. 

"I am!" cried Draco. Then, without warning, Draco looked up and saw that the clouds were right above them.

"HEY GRANGER! WHERE DO I PUT THIS!" shouted Draco, his voice barley heard through the rain and thunder. Hermione flicked her hair away from her eyes and pointed to his left.

The storm was raging now; the sea seemed to roll the little boat back and forth as thunder rumbled in their chests. Hermione could barley see anything through the rain. Draco ran beside Hermione and helped her carry in a large box to the inside of the boat.

Draco plopped the box on the floor and wiped his hair away from his face. He was totally soaked.

"This is one more negative on my list," said Draco, squeezing water away from his hair. Hermione fell back onto the bed and sighed.

"They said there was no storms heading our way!" said Hermione. "I wonder if Ron and Harry got caught in the storm too."

"I hope they did and their boat caught on fire and Weasley was struck by lightning and so was Potter and Potter got a new scar and I hope they drown in the sea," said Draco, as if he planned it all out.

"Shut-up, Malfoy," sighed Hermione. Suddenly, Hermione's eyes widened and she gasped.

"Oh, no! I forgot the potion!" cried Hermione. Hermione quickly got up and headed for the door.

"You can't go out there! You'll be thrown off of the boat! I don't care if you do or anything, but I need help on this project," said Draco.

Hermione rolled her eyes and went outside. Draco growled and hurried behind her.

The rain was so hard and thick Draco couldn't see anything. He tried to look past the veil of water, but he could not see a thing.

__

This must be what it's like for Potter with out his goofy glasses, thought Draco. Draco ran to the end of the boat, then suddenly he felt a rope wrap around his leg and he slipped and bumped his head onto the side of the boat, just before falling into Hermione. 

Hermione felt Draco go limp and she gasped. She pulled Draco, but he was far too heavy. Suddenly, Draco shot up and grabbed Hermione and slipped again.

Hermione shrieked as they both fell off of the side of the boat and into the cold water. The tall waves hit the two with such force, Hermione passed out before she even knew it.

Draco quickly pulled Hermione to him and shook her.

"HERMIONE!" yelled Draco. She fell limp against his chest. Draco then turned and saw a 40-foot wave coming straight at him, and then everything went black.

****

Next chapter Draco and Hermione wake up to find themselves on a deserted island, but will they cooperate? Can they survive? Or should I say each other? Will there be romance?


	2. Temptation Island: The Island and the Be...

Hermione slowly cracked her eyes opened and quickly shut them from the bright light. Hermione then opened her eyes again and saw white, blue and green surrounding her. Hermione then felt soft sand against her body and she lifted her self up to a sitting position, observing her surroundings.

It seemed to be some island or something, with lush plants growing behind her and the bright blue ocean in front of her. 

__

What happened? Where am I? ThoughtHermione. Suddenly, memories of the previous night hit her like a wave and she groaned.

Draco fluttered his eyes and quickly covered them, his pale eyes adjusting to the sun. He could feel cool water rushing up against his sore legs, and he could feel moist sand on his hands. Draco sat up and looked around.

"Where are we?" groaned Draco. Suddenly Draco saw Hermione sitting beside him and tropical plants behind her, while blue waves splashed against the white sand. 

"Where're in the middle of no where, thanks to you!" shouted Hermione. Draco looked around, still confused, and suddenly his eyes popped and suddenly they darted towards Hermione.

"_My fault?"_ hissed Draco. "We wouldn't have been here if you wouldn't have ran outside in that storm!" yelled Draco.

"We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you! You fell and made me fall off of the boat!" screeched Hermione.

"If you hadn't left that rope there I wouldn't have fell!"

"It's not my fault you're clumsy!"

"Are you calling me clumsy?"

"And I told you to take the potion inside!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"URRGGGG!" growled Hermione. Hermione tugged at her hair and paced around the beach.

"Bloody fate," sighed Draco.

"Look, I don't like you, and you don't like me," said Hermione. "But, if we want to get off this island alive, we are going to have to at least stand each other."

Draco looked at Hermione, and then at the white sand.

"I guess so," muttered Draco.

"Okay, so we don't have our wands, no food, no clothes, no telephones-

"Telewhat?"

"Never mind. I guess we'll start off looking for water," said Hermione.

"No wands? How the bloody hell are we going to live!" cried Draco.

"Don't worry, Malfoy. I'm a mudblood, remember?" said Hermione. Hermione turned around and started to walk into the forest.

Draco sighed and followed Hermione, his sensitive skin burning even under the trees.

"Wait up!" cried Draco. Hermione then slowly turned around and waited for Draco to catch up. Hermione tried her hardest not to laugh, for poor Draco was tripping all over the place as branches smacked him in the face, leaving a red mark.

"What!" said Draco impatiently.

"Nothing," said Hermione. 

"Damn trees," muttered Draco.

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot," said Hermione. Draco ran behind her, scratching his leg.

"What?"

"Because you're a pure wizard and never had to deal with anything without your wand or even lift a finger to do something unless you're gesturing for someone to do it for you, you are going to need my help. So basically, your life is in my hands," said Hermione.

"Is not! I can take care of myself very well," said Draco, crossing his arms like a spoiled toddler.

"Whatever," muttered Hermione.

"You want to bet? I bet you I can survive here on my own," said Draco. Hermione stopped and turned to face Draco.

"Oh, really? Well Malfoy, you don't know what you're getting yourself into, but-

You got yourself a deal," Hermione stuck out a small hand towards Draco. Draco looked at her hand with a disgusted look on his pointed face.

"Even if I'm dirty now, doesn't mean I have to get myself even dirtier, Mudblood," sneered Draco. Draco smiled and shoved Hermione out of the way with his shoulder and continued down the path. Hermione growled and went down another path.

"Okay, Draco. What did your stupid stubbornness get you into this time?" said Draco. Draco had no clue where he was going, if he _was _going anywhere, and where to find water. Draco's throat was very dry, and he wanted water NOW. Draco impatiently brushed dirt away from his face and he winced in pain from his sunburn.

_I cannot believe this is happening to me; Draco Malfoy!_ Thought Draco. His skin burned. His face hurt. His legs were cut. He was bleeding. He was incredibly thirsty. He was tired. He was lost. And, he just decided to survive on his own, knowing he couldn't.

_Because you're a pure wizard and never had to deal with anything without your wand or even lift a finger to do something unless you're gesturing for someone to do it for you, you are going to need my help. So basically, your life is in my hands._

It echoed in Draco's mind. She was right. He was never in this type of situation before, and he was never taught what to do either. What was he thinking? 

Draco continued down the path, his poor legs aching more than ever. Suddenly, the sound of rushing water filled Draco's ears, and before he knew it he was sprinting towards the sound. The sound was getting louder and louder, until he was out of the forest and in front of a large waterfall and a large lake. Draco whooped and ran to the water and quickly drowned his face in it, taking in deep gulps. Draco whipped his head back, splashing everything with water with his soaked hair. He had to admit this place was incredible. The water sparkled in the sunlight like tiny shimmering diamonds. The waterfall gracefully fell into the lake like water spirits jumping into it. Then, a large grin spread across Draco's face. Draco quickly pulled off his dirty clothes and before he knew it, he was naked swimming in the lake.

The lake was cool, and it almost felt like a relaxing bath. Draco submerged himself into the clear lake and swam around, his feet touching the silky sand. Draco swam towards the waterfall and stood directly under it. Jets of cool water splashed him as he closed his eyes and went under the water. He could almost see clearly through the lake, and suddenly Draco saw something. It was coming towards him, but Draco couldn't tell what it was. Draco, being the "brave" person he was, swam closer towards the thing. Before he knew it, he gasped, sending bubbles every where and he quickly came to the surface.

"AHHHHHHH!" screamed both Draco and Hermione. Draco was standing up, looking at Hermione in horror.

"What are you doing!" screamed Draco, blushing so hard you could tell clearly even from his sunburn. Hermione had her arms wrapped around her chest and her legs crossed, her face also flushed.

"I wanted to clean myself," said Hermione, still blushing. Suddenly, Hermione's eyes glanced down at Draco and quickly widened. Draco looked down and quickly plunged his middle half into the lake; his hands cupped on his groin and his face blushing the hardest Hermione ever saw it.

"Don't look there!" cried Draco, his eyes a little misty. 

"You're the one who looked at me first!" cried Hermione.

"I didn't know it was you!"

"Liar!"

"Didn't you see me!"

"Pervert!"

"Whore!"

"It's not like I wanted to see your little boobys!"

"I didn't want to look at you tiny thing either!"

"It's not tiny!"

"Is too!"

"I'm the biggest _you'll _ever see, and maybe the last!"

"URGGGGG!" Hermione suddenly flung her arms out, exposing herself once again. Hermione quickly covered herself and blushed.

"Oops," said Hermione.

"You go first," said Draco.

"No! You go first!" shouted Hermione.

"I was here first!" 

"So?"

"Then you leave first! It's not like I want to look at you!"

"And I don't want to see you either!"

"FINE! I'll go!" yelled Draco. "You keep your eyes shut," said Draco. Hermione turned around and closed her eyes. When Draco was certain she wasn't looking, he slowly crawled out of the lake and quickly put his clothes on.

"Finished?" asked Hermione. Hermione heard a low growl and a shuffling of feet, and then silence. Hermione sighed and walked out of the lake, still covering herself. Hermione grabbed her clothes and quickly put them on.

Hermione walked into the forest and sighed. _I can't believe that just happened; that was so embarrassing! _ Thought Hermione. Hermione remembered Draco's surprised face when he realized he was exposed. It was kinda cute; Hermione never saw that look on his face. It made him look younger and cuter. His silver eyes popped round like buttons and his eyebrows were raised very high. Hermione slapped herself. Hello? This was Malfoy she was talking about! Her worst nightmare! What's wrong with her? But Hermione couldn't help but think about Draco's body. He was more muscular that she thought. And those abs! Whoo! He had a perfect V-shaped body, flawless but burned skin, and a nice chest. Hermione felt herself blush.

_I wouldn't mind doing that again, _thought Hermione.

Draco pushed his way through the trees, his face still burning. He couldn't get the image of Hermione's naked body out of his mind. He felt like a pervert, but he couldn't help it. I mean, he _was_ a teenager, right?.

He remembered looking at her small waist and all of her curves. She didn't have a perfect body like Pansy, but in a way it was better than hers. It was, very pleasant, was all Draco could describe it to be. Draco felt his face flush once again.

He was still dirty and sore, but now he had to find a place to stay, and Draco wasn't looking forward to it.

Draco clutched his stomach and cried out in pain. Draco sat under a large tree, the only shelter he could find. The water was not happy in his stomach, and he slumped over onto his side. He had millions of misquito bites all over him, his whole body was peeling, he was VERY sore, not to mention hungry. Draco hadn't had anything to eat yet, and it was already dark. Draco could only see the light of Hermione's large fire. Draco longed to stroll over and sit by it, because it was getting really dark and cold, and Draco was wearing his swimming trunks and a thin shirt. Draco winced as his stomach sent a wave of pain over him. Draco felt exhausted and hot, even though it was cold. Draco looked at Hermione's fire, and then he blacked out.

Hermione opened her eyes and saw the sun casting its rays over the island. She had slept well; she felt totally energized and awake. 

Hermione got out of her leaf bed and stretched. Hermione looked around for any sign of Draco, but she could not see any. Hermione shrugged her shoulders and walked down the beach. Hermione couldn't help but wonder how Draco was doing. She knew it wasn't good, though. Hermione then started to worry. _Maybe I shouldn't have made that deal. Malfoy can't do anything for himself! _Thought Hermione. Suddenly, Hermione spotted a lump lying on the beach, curled into a little ball. Hermione ran towards the lump and gasped. It was Draco!

Hermione dashed to him and fell to her knees. She rolled him over and shook him.

"Draco? Draco, are you okay?" said Hermione softly. Draco fluttered his eyes and shook his head. Hermione felt his forehead and gasped. He was burning up.

_Oh, no,_ thought Hermione

****

Next Chapter Draco becomes very ill, maybe from the water or the cold. Hermione decides to take care of him, but is he going to be okay? Poor Draky!


	3. Temptation Island: Why do you hate me?

Hermione held Draco's arm and lifted him up slowly. Hermione put his arm around her shoulders and they started to walk over to where Hermione was staying. Hermione looked up at Draco, whose once icy pale eyes where now soft and misty. Hermione lowered Draco onto her leaf bed and gently rested his head on more leaves.

_What have I done?_ Thought Hermione. Even though it wasn't really her fault, she felt responsible somehow. Draco rolled over to his side and clutched his stomach and winced.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt?" asked Hermione. Draco gave a little nod and closed his eyes.

"This is all my fault," said Hermione. "It was like leaving a new born in the middle of no where." 

"_I am no new born_," croaked Draco. Hermione gasped as he lifted him self to a sitting position, still clutching his stomach. _"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."_

"No, you're not. You're really sick, and you know it," said Hermione.

"_I don't need you're help_," hissed Draco.

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Fine, take care of yourself then," said Hermione. Hermione stood up and turned around and was about to walk away. Suddenly, she felt someone grab her arm. 

Hermione whipped around to find Draco holding her arm, half standing and half crouching.

"I didn't mean that; I do need your help," said Draco quietly. Hermione stared at Draco with a confused look.

"Draco Malfoy? Needing a mudbloods help?" said Hermione sarcastically. A look of fustration came over Draco's face, and then it softened.

"Please?" Draco's eyes became a soft grey as he winced again. Hermione slowly sat down and felt his forehead.

"You have a fever; I know some plants that can bring it down. I'll be right back," said Hermione. Draco laid back down and watched Hermione disappear into the trees.

~****~

__

I can't believe I just did that, thought Draco. This was the first time he asked anybody to help him, and he asked Granger. He never thought this would ever happen, but it just did. And she was _helping _him, Draco Malfoy, her enemy for the past six years.

~****~

__

Draco said please to me, thought Hermione. Hermione absentmindedly brushed branches away from her as she thought. _I bet that was hard on him, asking for someone's help._ But the thing that surprised her the most was that she _agreed_ to help him. There had been many times were she wished death upon Draco, but something stopped her from walking away and saying no. Maybe it was the helpless look on his face, or maybe she wanted to help him. Maybe it was his eyes, how they suddenly softened when he looked at her. What was wrong with her? Maybe it was the chilling idea of being alone with Draco on a deserted island. 

Hermione spotted the plant and picked it. There were so many flowers and plants around her. Hermione spotted some fruit hanging on a tree and then she felt her stomach rumble. _I forgot to eat, _thought Hermione. Hermione set the plant down and jumped up and grabbed the fruit and quickly ate it. Hermione grabbed some more, thinking about how hungry Draco must have been.

~****~

Draco sighed and looked at the ocean. The water was a crystal light green from the sunlight, a green he never saw before. This wasn't so bad, except that he was sick.

_I guess the water I drank wasn't very good, _thought Draco. Suddenly Draco heard footsteps and Hermione stepped out of the green and sat next to Draco.

"I have to squeeze the juice out of the plant first," said Hermione. Hermione found a rock and began to grind the plant against it.

"That is unsanitary," said Draco.

"Do you want to get better?" said Hermione, looking over her shoulder.

"Yeah."

"All right then."

"I brought some fruit if you're hungry," said Hermione, not looking at Draco. Draco spotted the fruit on the ground and picked it up.

"What is it?" asked Draco as he studied the fruit. 

"I forgot the name of it, but its good; trust me," said Hermione. Draco sighed and took a little bite of the fruit. Juice from the fruit splashed all over Draco's face. Draco took another bit, and then another. Before he knew it he had eaten the whole thing and sticky fruit juices covered his face.

"Not bad," said Draco, wiping the juice from his face. Hermione turned around and laughed.

"I guess you liked it," said Hermione. "I'm finished." Hermione held the mushy green liquid in front of Draco, and Draco turned his head.

"That looks disgusting!" cried Draco.

"Do you want to get better?" said Hermione. 

"Of course," said Draco.

"Then eat it!" Hermione held onto Draco's face and shoved the liquid down his throat. Draco gagged and kicked as the green stuff was forced into his mouth.

"There; that wasn't so bad, was it?" said Hermione as Draco attempted to get the rest of the liquid out of his mouth.

"That was horrible! You're worse than Madam Pomfry!" yelled Draco.

"You'll be thanking me later," said Hermione, rolling her eyes. "Get some rest while I go find some more food."

Draco, still glaring at Hermione, laid back down. Draco closed his eyes and wiped his mouth. He heard Hermione leave, and he sat up.

_Oh, bloody hell! That was the worst stuff I ever tasted! Uggg! _Thought Draco. Draco spotted another piece of fruit next to him and he immediently shoved it in his mouth.

"Who dosh she thin she ish!" yelled Draco, his mouth full. Draco tossed the rest of the fruit behind him and he hastily wiped his mouth. 

"Stupid Granger," muttered Draco.

~****~

Hermione stopped walking and held onto her mouth, trying her hardest not to laugh. The way Draco kicked and flung his arms evrywhere was priceless. Especially the look on his face!

Hermione finally stopped laughing and continued deeper into the forest. Then, an idea came to her as she looked at a lake filled with fish.

~****~

"What is it?" asked Draco as he studied the cooked fish. 

"It's fish. Don't tell me you never had fish before," said Hermione. Hermione held her fish on a stick above the fire, slowly turning it around. 

"I have, but it never looked like this," said Draco. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked around

The night was not as cold as before, but maybe the fire was warming them. The stars were shining brightly as ever in the dark sky and Hermione sighed.

"You don't see a sky like this back in Londen," said Hermion, almost to herself. 

"Yeah," said Draco.

"Hey, do you believe in fate?" asked Hermione.

"If I didn't I wouldn't be here." 

Silence came in between the two.

"Why do you hate Harry and Ron? And Me?" 

Draco almost choked on his fish and he looked at Hermoine. Her small features were lit from the dancing flames of the fire, and he could see it in Hermione's eyes as she looked at him.

"Well, I," stuttered Draco. He looked at Hermione again, her small legs drawn up to her chest as she still looked at her.

"Well, it's not that I hate you, it's just that my father always said Mudbloods should not be able to enter the wizarding world, and I believed him," said Draco. 

"So you believe what your father says?"

"No, it's just that-I don't like you because your Potter's friend."

Hermione's eyes widened and she gasped.

" That is the most ridiculous reason I ever heard!" shouted Hermione, her hands balled into fists.

"You wanted to know!" yelled Draco.

"Why do you hate Harry?" said Hermione. Draco looked around, uncomfortable.

"That is none of your business, _Granger_," hissed Draco. "Why should I tell you?"

"You're just jealous of him that's why," said Hermione. Draco froze and looked at her.

"Jealous? Jealous of an orphaned boy with a scar on his head?" 

"No, because people like him," said Hermione. Suddenly Draco shot up, his eyes burning.

"How dare you make that assumption. You don't know anything! You know nothing about me and my life! Why should I care about that prat! How could you even think that!" roared Draco.

"Because I know it's true. Even though you have everything you want, you're still not happy," whispered Hermione, returning Draco's icy stare.

They both glared at each other for ages until Draco spoke.

"You don't know what my life is like," hissed Draco. Draco sat back on the soft bed of leaves and laid down, his back facing Hermione.

__

I bet he's pouting, thought Hermione. Hermione got into her bed and closed her eyes.

~****~

Draco wiped his watery eyes and stared at the forest. Everything she said was true, and Draco knew it. How could she know? How could she tell? Was it _that _obvious?

Draco turned over and looked at Hermione. She also had her back turned towards him, and by her deep breathing she was already asleep. Draco sighed and turned around. Memories flooded his mind like a wave. Bad memories.

Draco closed his eyes, and before he knew it he was asleep.

The room was dark, the only light was coming from a single candle in the middle of the room. The candle sent dancing shadows on the walls, and Draco walked towards it. The flames seemed to call him by his name, and he drew closer to the candle. Suddenly, the candle went out and Draco was left in the darkness. __

"Hello?" echoed Draco's voice. Draco whipped around, looking for anything he could see. Suddenly, an icy hand gripped his shoulder and he froze.

Draco slowly turned around and screamed. He was staring at Voldermort's mutated face. His face was dripping in blood, and the hairs on Draco's neck stood up like needles. The face was hideous. Draco closed his eyes, but he could still see his face. Draco then turned around and covered his eyes with his hands, but the image was still there. The icy grip was still there, and so was the face. 

"AHHHHHHHH!" screamed Draco.

"AHHHHHHH!" Draco shot up, beads of sweat forming on his face. Draco turned to find Hermione sitting next to him, her face pale from the fire.

"Are you okay?" said Her mione. Draco wiped his face and shook his head.

"Y-Yeah," Draco stuttered.

"Are you sure? You were screaming and kicking," said Hermione. Draco's eyes began to get watery and he quickly wiped them.

"I just, I don't know," whispered Draco, wiping away tears. 

Hermione was shocked. She thought she would never see Draco Malfoy cry, but here he was, tears falling down his face. Hermione felt as if Draco was a child, waking from a nightmare. Hermione wiped Draco's face and he laid down, looking at Hermione. 

"This is humiliating," said Draco. Hermione smiled.

"No it's not; everyone cries sometimes," whispered Hermione. Hermione brushed hair away from his face and began to sing softly to him.

__

Cannot touch, cannot hold.

Cannot be together.

Cannot love, cannot kiss, 

Cannot have each other.

Must be strong,

And we must let go.

Cannot say,

What are hearts must know.

How can I not love you?

What do I tell my heart?

When do I not want you

Here in my arms.

How does one walk away

From all of the memories 

How do I not miss you when you are gone?

Draco's deep and steady breathing told Hermione that he was asleep. Hermione got up and went back into her own bed, still looking at Draco.

Draco's face was still wet, and you could see streaks of tears down his face. He almost looked younger, more frightened. Hermione turned onto her back and stared at the night sky. Whatever happened in Draco's life must not have been good. What could possibly make him cry like that? What happened?

****

Next chapter More secrets of Draco's past are revealed, and is Draco and Hermione finally getting along? Or will they fight some more? Are they falling for each other and not know it? More troubles and secrets in the next chapter! Thanx to everyone that reviewed ^-^


	4. Temptation Island: The Natives

_"I will not have this behavior in my house!" yelled Lucius Malfoy. Draco stood next to the door, out of sight._

"Lucius, he's just a boy! He can't possibly become a Death Eater!" cried Narcissa. Lucius paced around the lit room, his hand on his pointed chin.

"He must! I won't tolerate his behavior! How dare he say no! It is his duty!" shouted Lucius.

Draco peeked around the corner and saw his father pacing around the room while his mother sat next to the long table.

"Don't worry, Lucius. It's just too early for him; let him wait for a few years," said Narcissa.

"Of all the things he has! He should be grateful to me! He should at least show some respect in becoming a Death Eater!" yelled Lucius. Draco lowered his head and looked at the floor.

I don't want to become a Death Eater; I'm sorry, father, thought Draco.

"If he does not obey me I will disown him!" roared Lucius. Draco covered his face with his hands and slowly sank to the floor, sobbing.

Draco sat near the lake looking at the water. The memory had disturbed him, and he wanted more than anything to think of something else, but the memory always seemed to stay in his mind, even if he wasn't thinking about it. There were more bad memories, but Draco wished to not think of them.

He had woke early this morning, since the sun burned through his eyelids and it forced him to get up. He watched Hermione sleep for a while, and then he decided to explore. Draco swished his hand in the lake, creating ripples in the water. Draco then leaned forward and looked at his reflection. His skin was a lovely shade of pink, almost looking as if he was extremely embarrassed. His eyes were a bit poofy, since he had cried the night before. But he didn't mind. It actually made him feel better, like a heavy load was taken off of his shoulders.

_I should do that more often, _thought Draco. Draco stared at his reflection once more. His once handsome and flawless face was now…. pink. Draco cringed and sat back down. Draco closed his eyes and was about to fall asleep, until a drumming sound startled him. Draco opened his eyes and sat up. The sound was becoming louder and clearer. Draco slowly walked over to where the sound was coming from. Draco walked into the forest and followed the sound. Draco absentmindedly pushed branches and leaves away from his path as the sound got louder and louder. Suddenly, Draco saw someone.

It was a boy, probably about his age, holding onto a large stick. He was very tanned, and a mask hid his face. Draco guessed he was a native by the way he dressed. Draco quietly walked closer to see more.

There were others there as well and they were all standing in a circle. The drumming was getting louder, and the natives started to dance in a circle. The music was getting louder, and the dancing was getting faster. Faster and faster they went, until Draco began to get dizzy. Draco turned around and shook his head.

_I better leave before they see me, _thought Draco. Draco then crept away and disappeared into the forest. Little did he know the native boy was watching him.

~****~

"Did you sleep well?" asked Hermione as she saw Draco appear through the veil of green. Draco looked at her with a strange look on his face.

"Uh, yeah," said Draco quickly. Hermione sensed something in his voice and in his eyes.

"What's the matter?" said Hermione. Draco shook his head and sat down.

"N-Nothing," stuttered Draco. Draco decided to not tell Hermione about the natives, since he knew she would want to see them or write an essay about them.

"Well, okay then," sighed Hermione. "We better start making some sort of shelter, since the weather might change."

"Why now? There's not a cloud in the sky," said Draco.

"Do you want to build it while we're stuck in a storm?" said Hermione.

"No."

"Then go get some banana leaves," Hermione ordered. Draco rolled his eyes and got up.

"Hey, are you all right?" Hermione asked in a soft voice. Draco turned around, with his usual icy glare.

"Of course I am, what makes you think I wasn't?" asked Draco in a low voice. 

"Never mind," said Hermione quickly.

~****~

"What was his problem?" Hermione asked herself. She was actually trying to be nice to him, and he just turned around and spit in her face.

"That prat," muttered Hermione. She dropped the bamboo sticks onto the sand and plopped on the ground, exhausted. 

__

He is so moody! Thought Hermione. Hermione sighed and looked at the clear ocean. Last night he was soft with her, but today he was back to his usual self. Hermione actually thought he'd change, but she was wrong. 

~****~

"Why did I say that!" said Draco through his teeth gritted. She was being nice to him, and he just had to blow it. Draco didn't mean to be rude like that, but it was just a habit. He wasn't used to being polite to people, and especially to her. 

Draco closed his eyes and tried to remember the song she sang to him before he fell asleep. She had a lovely voice, and in a way she reminded him of his own mother. It was nice falling asleep to her voice, since it made Draco feel soothed. 

The heat was too much for Draco, so he stopped and took off his old shirt. (I had to add that! Heehee) He looked at his pink chest, wishing he had some sun block. Draco pulled his almost white hair out of his face and continued walking. 

~****~

"Good, set those over there," said Hermione, pointing to her left. Draco dropped the leaves on the ground and sat down.

"It's too hot to do anything!" whined Draco. Hermione looked at Draco and rolled her eyes.

"What? Can't take the heat?" said Hermione in a voice for a baby. Draco shot her an icy glare.

"Whatever," muttered Draco. Hermione continued her work and Draco watched her. He noticed she had taken off her shirt as well and was in a bikini. Draco never thought he would see _her _in a two-piece, but he was wrong. It wasn't a bad sight either. _Actually, it is a very good sight,_ thought Draco. Hermione stopped and noticed that Draco was staring at her, his eyes wandering all over her body.

"Stop undressing me with your eyes, Malfoy!" cried Hermione, covering herself with her shirt. Draco snapped out of his trance and looked at Hermione.

"I was not undressing you with my eyes!" exclaimed Draco.

"I saw you! Your eyes were trailing all over me!" shouted Hermione.

"Were not! You must have been seeing things!"

"Don't deny it, Malfoy! I saw you!"

"What makes you think I would _want _to look at you!"

"Well you were just doing it!"

Was not!"

"You're such a pervert!" shouted Hermione. Draco was standing over Hermione, leaving her in his tall shadow. They were now inches away, and Hermione could feel Draco's icy breath against her face. Draco stared at her with his shocking silver eyes, not moving.

Hermione stared back into his eyes, even though she was a little scared. Suddenly, Draco moved back and smiled.

"You're not scared of me, are you?" said Draco, still smiling.

"No, I'm not," said Hermione, her arms crossed. Draco laughed as he looked at Hermione's stubborn face, her little nose was crinkled and her cinnamon eyes narrowed. Even though she was trying her hardest to look brave, she still looked cute.

"What's so funny?" said Hermione. Draco shook his head and turned around. 

"Oh, nothing," said Draco. Hermione growled and continued to work on their shelter. 

"Oh, yeah. One more thing," said Draco. Hermione stopped and looked at him.

"Nice ass."

Hermione gasped and lunged for Draco.

"You're dead, Malfoy!" Draco smiled and ran into the woods.

Hermione brushed leaves and branches away from her face as she followed the blonde head in front of her. 

__

I can't believe he said that! Thought Hermione. Hermione stopped and found herself back at the lake. She slowly walked around and searched the area for the blonde head. Suddenly, she felt someone grab her waist and toss her into the lake.

Hermione swam to the surface to find Draco standing at the edge of the lake with a big smile on his face.

"URGG!" growled Hermione. "I'll get you for this, Malfoy. You watch!" shouted Hermione. Draco shook his head and kneeled next to Hermione.

"Poor little girl, she's delusional," sighed Draco. Hermione splashed Draco with the water.

Draco flicked his hair out of his eyes and looked at Hermione, who was smiling.

"Nice," said Draco. "But, I'm still winning." Draco dunked Hermione into the water again and ran into the woods.

Hermione shook her hair out of her face and watched Draco disappear into the woods.

"I'll get you, Draco Malfoy," said Hermione out loud. 

~****~

Hermione squeezed the extra water out of her hair and continued walking back to the shelter. Hermione was smiling to herself, and she skipped down the path. She and Draco actually had fun together. Draco was playing with her, and she was playing back. It was cute, and Hermione couldn't wait to see him again.

__

Wait, don't tell me I like him, thought Hermione. Hermione stopped and looked at the ground. _It's so obvious; I like Draco Malfoy._

Hermione smiled and leaned against a tree. "I like Draco Malfoy," said Hermione out loud. Wow. She couldn't believe it. But did he like her? Hermione sighed and continued down the path.

~****~

Draco stood in front of the ocean as the waves splashed against his feet. He felt good somehow. It was like the feeling of winning a quidditch match. Draco almost felt free.

Playing with Hermione like that was fun. He especially liked the way she looked when she was in the lake. Draco recalled the moment where he grabbed her small waist and lifted her and tossed her into the river. She was so tiny it felt as if he could crush her. He didn't know why, but being with Hermione was very refreshing. It was a new and pleasant feeling, and Draco loved it. Suddenly, Draco felt someone push him and he fell on the moist sand.

Draco lifted his head, his face covered with sand. He turned his head to find Hermione standing behind him, smiling. Then Draco shot up and grabbed Hermione. Hermione screamed as he carried her farther into the ocean. Hermione kicked and screamed, and laughed. Draco then tossed her into the ocean very easily and watched her come up. Her hair was silky and straight, and her eyes stood out of her face very nicely. 

Hermione grabbed Draco and dunked him into the ocean. Hermione laughed as they splashed each other with water until the sun set and they became tired.

Draco and Hermione plopped onto their beds and caught their breath, looking at the slowly darkening sky.

"That was pretty good; for a girl," sneered Draco.

"Whatever, Draco." Draco smiled from her use of his name.

"Okay, _Hermione_," said Draco, copying her.

"Let's eat," said Hermione. Hermione tossed some fruit to Draco and he quickly ate it. Hermione had started another fire, and soon they were dry.

"We need to start on the shelter as soon as possible," said Hermione. 

"Fine," sighed Draco.

"And I'm not doing it by myself," Hermione stated.

"I'll supervise," said Draco.

"I don't think so."

"I don't like to get my hands dirty."

"Neither do I."

"You're used to it."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Shut-up."

"Make me."

"I just did."

"Did not."

Hermione sighed and looked at the sky. "Do you think we'll ever get off this island?" said Hermione.

"Possibly."

"I wonder what Harry and Ron are doing," said Hermione.

"Hopefully getting eaten by worms in their coffins," said Draco.

"Oh, hush!"

"But I can only hope, since nothing kills Harry Potter, the Wonder Boy," Draco sighed. 

"Do you think they're looking for us?" asked Hermione.

"I bet my father has a boat the size of Titanic looking for me," said Draco.

"I'd be better if it sank like the Titanic," muttered Hermione. Hermione quickly covered her mouth. "Sorry."

"It's okay, sometimes I think like that too," said Draco, looking at the sky.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

Silence came over the two.

"Well, goodnight," said Hermione.

"Yeah," said Draco. Hermione took one last look at Draco, and she turned around. Draco shifted to his side, facing Hermione's back. He watched her for a long time, until she fell asleep. Draco closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep, dreaming about the natives dancing around in a circle.

~****~

The native slowly approached the fire, his feet not making a sound. The native then stepped out of the forest and in front of the sleeping couple. The native looked at the boy who had seen him earlier, and then his eyes trailed over to the girl. The native crept towards the girl and with skill and speed covered her mouth and lifted her up. The girl's eyes widened and she kicked and screamed for the other boy, but her voice was muffled. The native then crept into the forest, still holding the girl, and quickly disappeared into the shadows.

****

Next Chapter Hermione gets captured by the natives, and Draco decides to save her. What do the natives want with Hermione? Does Draco save her? Please review! 


	5. Temptation Island: Go, Draco, Go!

The bright sun shined into Draco's pale eyes and he quickly shielded them with his hand. Draco sat on his bed, looking at Hermione's empty one.

_I guess she went somewhere, _thought Draco. Draco sighed and got up, dusting sand from his body. Draco looked at his arms. They were actually starting to tan. Draco looked at his hair to find it even lighter than it used to be. Draco didn't give much thought about it and walked to the lake.

"Her-MIOOOOOONE!" yelled Draco. Draco heard his voice echo in the distance, but he heard no reply.

"Hermione! Where are you!" shouted Draco once more. Draco listened carefully, but all he heard was the waves splashing against the sand behind him.

Draco sensed something was wrong, since Hermione would have started to work on the shelter or something than just wander off. Draco walked back to their area and looked around. Draco was hoping to find a note, but then he remembered they had no paper. Draco studied Hermione's bed. It was messed up, like someone had stepped all over it. Suddenly, Draco spotted something in the sand and froze. 

It was footprints. It couldn't have been Hermione's since they were too large. Then Draco gasped.

The natives.

Draco dashed to the place where he had seen them, not caring if he got cut from the branches. Draco could still see the footprints, and he followed them. Suddenly, Draco slowed down and walked quietly towards the place.

Draco carefully brushed some branches out of his way, just enough for him to peek through. Draco froze from what he saw.

It was Hermione. She was tied up against a long pole and she was dressed like the natives. The natives were gathered all around her, observing her. Draco could see that Hermione was furious, since she was kicking and struggling.

"What do you want!" screamed Hermione. The native boy that captured Hermione quickly slapped her across the face.

Draco's fist was shaking. Draco had a sudden urge to just run up there and beat him up, but that would end up in disaster. The boy was stronger than he was anyway. 

Hermione looked to her left and found a pair of silver eyes peeking through the green. Hermione sighed with relief and looked directly at him.

Draco spotted Hermione looking at him. Draco winked at her and she pointed to the boy with her finger.

__

What does she mean? Thought Draco. Hermione looked at him frustrated and kept on pointing at the boy. Draco uncovered more branches and mouthed "What?" and Hermione rolled her eyes. Hermione then mouthed, "Marry."

Draco gasped. He looked at the native boy and 

And back at Hermione. He gave Hermione a thumb's up and smiled. Again Hermione growled and mouthed "Help"

Draco nodded and mouthed "Give me a minute."

Draco walked back into the forest and sat on a moss-covered log. What could he do? Draco sat there and thought. 

__

What would Potter do? That was easy, arrive on his firebolt and grab Hermione and flyaway into the sunset. But this was Draco Malfoy he was talking about. Usually he would just leave her there and send her a fruit basket for the wedding or something, but he knew he had to save her. But what could he possibly do? Suddenly, an idea shot into his head. He would pretend to be Hermione's husband and pursued the native boy to give her up. That was it! 

Draco jumped off the log and ran back to Hermione. Hermione spotted the pair of silver orbs again. Draco cleared away more branches and mouthed "I got an idea. Follow me"

Hermione nodded and wondered what he was about to do. Hopefully it wasn't something stupid or to get them killed. Suddenly, Draco shot out of the forest and ran towards Hermione.

The natives gasped as the blonde-haired boy ran towards the girl. The native boy whipped around and saw a blur of white rush past him.

Draco reached Hermione and hugged her. Suddenly, Draco kissed her passionately and began to talk to her as if soothing her.

"Just follow me," whispered Draco. Hermione smiled and kissed him back. The native boy was furious. The native boy ran up to Draco and pushed him away from Hermione. 

Draco stumbled and looked at the boy with his icy glare. The boy looked at him strangely, since he had never seen a blonde or a person with pale eyes like his. 

"_Matenka wah nega,"_ hissed the boy. Draco just stared at the boy, not blinking.

The crowd of natives watched as the boys glared at each other. Suddenly, a man shouted "Atenki!" and suddenly the whole crowd was chanting it. The boy, still glaring at Draco with hazel eyes turned around.

"_Ne tak hame wah Atenki!_" shouted the boy at the crowd. The crowd cheered and continued chanting it. 

"Psst, what's Atenki?" whispered Draco. 

"I saw them do it before. It's like a test, or an obstacle course. So far he is the best at it," whispered Hermione.

"Great," sighed Draco. The native boy turned and faced Draco. The boy pushed Draco and led him to the first test. 

He boy picked up a spear and handed it to Draco. The boy picked up another spear and threw it hard into the air and it landed so far Draco couldn't see it through the grass. The native stepped out of the way and Draco took his place.

Draco had never done any weight lifting or anything, but he was pretty muscular. The native boy was a lot stronger than he was, since he lived on a deserted island and worked everyday.

Draco lifted the spear and aimed it where the boy's spear was. Draco then pushed his arm back and threw the spear as hard as he could.

The spear flew through the air, and Draco followed it with his eyes. Then, it landed.

The spear was only several feet short of the boy's spear, making the native the winner. Draco turned to Hermione and shrugged his shoulders.

Draco felt the boy push him again and Draco walked. Hermione watched them as they disappeared into the forest.

__

Please win, Draco! Thought Hermione.

They stopped in front of a lake. It was a bit bigger than the other one, and a huge waterfall amazed Draco. Then the native boy pushed Draco into the water.

__

I guess this is a swimming contest, thought Draco. Suddenly, the native boy shot through the water and began to swim to the other side. Draco quickly pushed himself through the water and swam as fast as he could.

Draco could see the boy's legs, and then he was right next to the boy. The boy looked at him and began to swim harder. Draco cursed and swam faster. 

They reached the other side and the native turned around and started to swim back. Draco, panting from the hard work, quickly followed the boy and was next to him once again. 

Draco reached for the end of the lake and came up, panting. Draco saw the boy come up at the same time, so it was a tie.

Draco pulled himself out of the water and shook water out of his hair. The native boy wasted no time and pushed Draco back to the place. The native boy stood in the middle of the area, in front of Hermione. Draco followed him and stood next to him, breathing hard.

Before Hermione could say anything, Draco mouthed "Tie" and Hermione nodded. Suddenly, an elder appeared in front of them holding onto a red-hot coal in a leaf. 

Draco watched in horror as the boy took it and held it in his hand. The boy winced and gritted his teeth, trying not to yell out. Finally, the boy let go and the crowd cheered.

Draco swallowed hard as a red-hot coal was placed in front of him. He didn't want to do it. He _really _didn't wan to do it. But if he didn't the boy would win and he would never see Hermione again. He couldn't let that happen. He had to do it, for Hermione. 

Draco grabbed the coal without thinking and held it in his bare hand. Draco bit his lip, trying not to yell. 

Hermione watched as Draco burned himself with a red-hot coal. Hermione couldn't believe he was doing this, especially for her. The old Draco wouldn't think twice about doing it, but the Draco she saw now was wincing in pain, for her. 

__

Oh, Draco thought Hermione.

Draco couldn't take the pain any longer. It felt as if there was a hole burning into the center of his palm. Draco then dropped the coal and stood straight next to the boy, not caring about the pain.

The crowd was silent, and even the boy was looking at him with a look of awe. Then, the crowd bursted into cheers, patting Draco on the back. Draco didn't know how long he held onto that coal, but the crowd knew he held it the longest they had ever seen, and for that they cheered for him.

Draco looked around to find people all around him, smiling and cheering. Suddenly, the boy and another boy lifted Draco in the air and carried him around like a king. Draco smiled and cheered with them, knowing this was the best day of his life.

~****~

"Draco, that was amazing! Do you know how long you held onto that coal? It was like 5 minutes!" cried Hermione. Hermione was wrapped up in a blanket while Draco was decorated with many types of jewelry and nice clothes. He almost looked like a king.

The natives had prepared a large feast for Draco, since he broke the record. Even the native boy came up and gave him a big hug. Draco had thought that these people were savages, but actually they were a kind and happy folk. Draco stuffed his face with all of the food prepared for him

"That was a pretty brave thing to do, Draco. Thank you," said Hermione softly. Draco stopped and smiled at her.

"You're welcome," said Draco. Suddenly, Draco leaned over towards Hermione and gave her a long, soft kiss on her lips.


	6. Temptation Island: Arghh!

The shelter was done; all they had to do now was to wait for a ship or for something else to rescue them. However, they had mixed feelings about this.

It had been a week since the incident with the natives, and all the things they had to do were done. Hermione sat in the little shelter, watching the blue waves crash against the shore.

Hermione and Draco were getting along fine now, except for the fact they felt a little uncomfortable since Draco kissed her. Hermione wished that moment could've lasted forever, but the thought of evil Draco Malfoy, her archenemy, made her feel awkward. Hermione liked Draco, and she knew that he liked her, but it seemed too fast and too unreal. Hermione felt hands grip her shoulders and she turned to see who it was. 

Silver eyes stared back at her as wisps of almost-white hair brushed into them. Hermione smiled and brushed his hair back and turned around.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked. Draco sat next to her and sighed. Hermione could feel his warm body next to her and she shivered.

"I taught some of the natives how to waltz," said Draco. Hermione giggled and returned her gaze to the ocean. 

"Really? How did they do?" said Hermione.

"Not too bad." Draco smiled. Suddenly, Draco's expression became serious.

"Hermione, I need to talk to you." Hermione whipped around and looked at Draco.

"About what?" asked Hermione.

"Remember when I kissed you?" said Draco.

"Yes."

"I just, I just felt so happy, like nothing in the world could make me feel any different. Since then, you've been acting a little strange around me. Why?" Draco looked at Hermione's soft hazel eyes. Hermione stuttered and looked back at the ocean.

"It's just that-It's just so weird, ya know? I mean, we were archenemies just two weeks ago, and now we're acting as if we've been friends forever. Draco, I really like you. I really do. But it just so…strange," Hermione looked up at Draco's face. Draco looked a little hurt, but then he lifted his hand and touched her face.

"I know what you mean. I really like you too, and I'm sorry I was mean to you. I really am. My father taught me that mudbl- Muggle-born people were rodents, and I believed him. My father taught me all these things, and I believed them. I didn't mean to hurt you, Hermione. I was just jealous, I guess," Draco lowered his eyes and began to mess with the sand. Hermione gently placed her hand on Draco's, and he slowly looked up at her.

"Draco, why were you jealous?" asked Hermione.

"Hermione, you were right when you said I was jealous of Potter, I just didn't want to believe it. He didn't do anything, and still everybody likes him. Me, I practically gave my whole existence to my father, but it still isn't enough. Potter is famous for having a stupid scar on his forehead, and I just sit and watch him. If Potter was going to be popular, I had to make his life miserable. And I did," finished Draco. His cold gaze was back in his eyes, and Hermione felt as if he were another person. The old Draco seemed so alien to her. The new Draco that was nice to her wasn't there.

"That doesn't mean you can be cruel to him. He has gone through a lot in his life; just leave him alone when we get back," said Hermione. 

"Like I haven't? I have gone through as much as he did! But does anyone care? Does anyone know? No! It's all about Potter!" shouted Draco, acting very childish. Hermione sat, looking at Draco. His face was a little flushed, and he grabbed his hair in frustration. Hermione stood up and forced Draco to look at her.

"Draco, I know you have been through things I can't imagine, but you must let them go! Don't believe what your father says! Draco, if you be nice to Harry, he would like you, and so will everyone else. That's why a lot of people don't like you, Draco. You're cruel to them." Draco stared at Hermione, his eyes round and soft.

"You're right. I am cruel," whispered Draco as a tear rolled down his face. Hermione shook her head and wiped his tear a way.

"You're not cruel, Draco. You just act like it," said Hermione, smiling. Draco smiled and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

"You actually smacked some sense into me. Not like when we were in our third year, though; that one hurt," said Draco.

"Did I really smack you hard?" asked Hermione.

"There was a red hand mark on my face," said Draco. Hermione laughed and sat back down. 

The sun was setting now; traces of orange and red and pink were still visible in the sky as the sun slowly disappeared behind the ocean. Draco sat next to Hermione and watched the sunset.

"Hermione?" said Draco. Hermione turned and looked at him.

"What?"

"Thanks."

~****~

_ Draco walked in the woods towards the bright light ahead of him. Draco brushed branches and green leaves from his path as the light got brighter and brighter. Soon, Draco pushed the last branch away, and the light disappeared. Draco looked around to find himself at the shelter, and it was night. The stars shined brightly against the dark sky as the waves gently crashed against the sand. A bright fire lay beside him, illuminating everything. Suddenly, Draco felt a light tap on his shoulder and he whipped around._

It was Hermione.

"Hermione?" said Draco. Hermione was standing in front of him, her hair wet and hanging beside her face, framing it.

"Hi, Draco. I missed you," said Hermione in a low voice. 

"I don't know, I was in the woods and-

Suddenly, Draco felt Hermione's hands trace over his chest, moving slowly and gently.

"Hermione? What-

Hermione looked up at Draco. 

"What? You don't like it?" said Hermione, frowning.

"No, I mean yes, but-

"Shhhhhhh. Be quiet," whispered Hermione in Draco's ear. Draco shivered and kept his mouth closed.

Hermione lifted his shirt off and lowered him to the ground. Hermione then crawled on top of him and began to kiss his chest, tracing over it with her tongue. Draco watched in shock as Hermione stroked his chest as waves of pleasure came over him. Slowly, Hermione unzipped Draco's pants and slid them off.

"You bad, bad boy," said Hermione in a sexy tone. Hermione then took of her shirt and began to unhook her bra. Slowly, she slid it off, revealing herself. 

Draco's eyes widened as she pulled him to a sitting position and began to kiss him. Draco felt her tongue slid into his mouth and they kissed passionately. Hermione then stopped and reached behind her.

"I almost forgot," said Hermione. Hermione then pulled out a rope and smiled slyly.

"Um, is that really necessary?" asked Draco. Hermione was already wrapping the rope around him so he couldn't move. Suddenly the rope became tighter and tighter around him.

"Hermione! Stop!" cried Draco. Hermione continued as if she couldn't her him. The rope was getting tighter and tighter and Draco couldn't take it anymore.

"AHHHHHH-

"AHHHHHH!" screamed Draco. Draco opened his eyes and sighed, knowing it was all a dream. Draco then tried to move. Draco gasped. 

He couldn't move. 

Draco gritted his teeth and struggled, but he wouldn't budge. Draco's eyes adjusted and he looked down.

He was tied up with rope. 

Draco looked around and concluded he was on a ship. A wooden ship. Draco looked behind him the best he could to see he was tied against a long pole. Draco looked up the long pole and gasped. A black flag with a skull on it waved in the air.

__

Pirates thought Draco.

Hermione looked around the dark room. Barrels and boxes surrounded her as she walked around, looking for a way out.

__

This must be a storage room, thought Hermione. The pirates or whatever they were had captured her while she was still sleeping. She remembered herself kicking and screaming against the big smelly guy while Draco laid there, sleeping like an angel.

__

Stupid Draco thought Hermione. Hermione wondered where Draco was, or if he was still alive….

Hermione shook her head and sat on a box. First, she gets captured by the natives, now this! Some luck she's been having so far. Hermione then heard footsteps and then a jingle of keys. Hermione hid behind a barrel and watched the pair of feet under the door. Suddenly, the door opened, revealing a very ugly, hairy man with one arm.

Hermione gasped as the man walked in a grabbed Hermione and dragged her out of the room. Hermione squinted from the bright light of the sun, and then her eyes adjusted. The man tugged at her arm and Hermione yelped.

"Let go of me! Where are you taking me!" screamed Hermione. The man just continued walking, his grip tighter now.

Hermione growled and looked around. Hermione saw the black flag waving in the air, and Hermione shivered. Suddenly, Hermione spotted a blonde head and she gasped.

It was Draco.

He was tied against the pole, the rope cutting into his skin. Draco spotted Hermione.

"Hermione!" shouted Draco.

Before Hermione could say anything, the man pushed her into a large room.

Hermione stumbled a few feet, and then she straightened herself. 

"Good morning, me dear," said a low rumbling voice behind a large chair.

"Why have you taken me?" said Hermione, her voice quivering. 

"You will see soon enough. But first, you will start swabbing the deck," said the man. 

"And if I don't?" said Hermione in a brave voice. Slowly, the chair turned around to reveal a large man with a long beard and many scars covering his face. 

"Then I will have'ta kill ye," said the bearded man in a low voice. 

~****~

"This is just great, isn't it? First the natives now this," hissed Draco. Hermione ignored Draco and continued mopping the floor.

"This is disgusting! The nerve of those guys! Making _me_ mop! Ooohhhh, I will have revenge!" roared Draco.

A pirate hit Draco on the head and continued watching them. Draco rubbed his head and continued mopping.

"_I didn't know pirates still existed!" _hissed Draco.

"_Neither did I_," sighed Hermione.

"_How do we get outta here?" _whispered Draco.

"_How am I supposed to know?" _hissed Hermione.

"_What do they want from us?"_ whispered Draco.

__

"The captain said I will find out soon, but I don't know about you though," said Hermione.

Suddenly, the captain appeared behind them, his beady eyes staring at them.

"Well, how are ye lads doin?" asked the captain.

"Just peachy," growled Draco.

"You!" The captain pointed a hook at Hermione and Hermione froze.

Hermione looked up at the captain very slowly.

"There's someone I want ye ta meet," said the captain. The guard grabbed Hermione and led her to the captain's room.

"Draco!" screamed Hermione. Draco lunged towards her but two big pirates grabbed him. Draco struggled against the pirates with everything he had, but it was pointless.

__

Hopefully it's not Mr. Happy, thought Draco.

****

Next chapter Hermione meets someone, and it's not what yall are thinking, k? What do these ugly pirates want with Hermione and Draco? Will they get back to the island alive? Next time, more action and adventure!


	7. Temptation Island: A New Journey Begins

Draco watched Hermione slowly disappear from view as she slowly walked into the dark room. He struggled with the tight rope that binded him to the pole, but it was useless. Those pirates knew how to tie a knot pretty well. 

Draco slumped down in despair. He couldn't save her this time. They could be doing something horrible to her right now. With a sad moan, Draco pounded the back of his head against the pole.

__

Think Draco, think! How do I get from here to there without anyone noticing? And without any magic?

Just when he was about to smash his head against the pole, he suddenly heard something. It was an annoying whistle that he heard so many times at Hogwarts. It was the same little melody being whistled over and over again. 

__

It couldn't be, could it?

Draco spun his head as far as it could go to see the source of the whistling. Draco strained his head to see over the pole, but it was useless. Suddenly, Draco had an idea.

"Psst! You there, the one whistling! Who are you?" hissed Draco. The whistling suddenly stopped, and then Draco heard heavy footsteps coming closer and closer. Draco gasped as the figure walked right in front of him, blocking the sunlight.

The boy had freckles all over his nose and cheeks and the sun illuminated his fiery red hair. The boy jerked back and gasped also.

"Malfoy! What the bloody hell are you doing here?" cried Ron. 

"Doing the tango, you moron," replied Draco sarcastically.

"What a minute, where's Hermione? You were with her, weren't you? What did you do to her you slimy git!" roared Ron, his freckled face becoming slightly pink. 

"Some of you new friends took her and tied me up to this pole you long-legged freak! Now untie me at once!" yelled Draco.

"Not a chance, Malfoy. I'd rather leave you here and let your body decompose and grow fungus before I'd even think about untying you and throwing your body into the shark-infested water," growled Ron.

"I bet if I threw some money at you to untie me and it rolled into a shark's mouth you wouldn't even hesitate to dive in for it," replied Draco coldly.

Before Draco could even have a thought, Ron pounced on him and started to strangle him with his large hands that overlapped his neck. Draco tried to struggle but he was still tied to the pole. Right before Draco felt as if he was going to pass out, another boy jumped in and pulled Ron away from the gasping Draco.

"Ron! What's going on! What are you-" and before he could finish his sentence, the other boy took a closer look and the red-faced Draco and jumped back in surprise.

"Malfoy! Wha-who-how-

Granger and I were captured by those pirates and they tied me up here while they took the girl to some dark room and who knows what they could be doing because I'm sitting out here frying to death while Weasley here is trying to kill me with his bare hands!" cried Draco, out of breath.

Harry raised a dark eyebrow at Draco.

"Um, ok. Anyway, where exactly did they take her?" asked Harry.

"How should I know? I'm still stuck here," said Draco.

"What do you think they would want with her?" asked Ron.

"Hmmm, well maybe they want her to clean some dishes," said Harry.

"Already did that," said Ron.

"I'm still tied," said Draco in a low voice.

"I can't believe we didn't know they were on the ship! We should have heard something about it from the other pirates," wondered Harry, his bright green eyes concentrated on the floor as he scratched his messy dark hair.

"Do you think they might be using her to make more wooden legs?" asked Ron.

"Hello! Down here! Still tied!" cried Draco.

"No, I think they have enough," said Harry.

"How did they capture her in the first place?"

"Rope constricting breathing. Pole with splinters, digging into bare back, ouch," said Draco.

"Whatever they are doing it might not be good. They could be raping her!" cried Harry.

"WILL YOU TWO DIMWITS UNTIE ME NOW!" Yelled Draco. Harry and Ron both turned and looked at the crazy eyed Draco still sitting on the wooden floor tied to the pole.

"How can we trust you? How do we know that this isn't some trick?" asked Ron. 

"You are just going to have to! It's not like I want you two to be touching me!" cried Draco.

"Harry? What do you think? Should we let widdle Draccy poo go?" asked Ron in a mocking baby voice.

Draco narrowed his cold grey eyes at Ron.

"I think we have better things to do. Let's go find Herm," said Harry casually. Ron and Harry laughed and ran off to the captain's door and disappeared around the corner.

"Hey! Wait a minute! You just can't leave me here! See if I do anything for you you bastards!" yelled Draco. It was too late. Ron and Harry were gone.

__

Now what? Thought Draco.

"Do ye like it?" asked the large pirate. Hermione held up the gold mirror and smiled.

"It's beautiful! How did you do that?" cried Hermione. She studied the elegant braided bun on the back of her head.

The pirate blushed and threw his hands in the air. "Oh it's nuttin," just something I picked up. You really think its nice?" asked the pirate.

"Of course! You did a wonderful job! Why are you a pirate instead of a hair stylist? You're so good at it!" said Hermione.

"I dunno, me dad was a pirate and so was me grandad. He didn't wan his son to style hair."

Hermione took a sip of her English tea. "Well I believe you should be able to do anything you want. You can be anything you want to be, Francis! You shouldn't care what others think. Do what makes you happy," said Hermione, patting the pirate's large hairy hand.

"Yer right! I should do anythin I want ter do! It's just, I don want the others te think me of a sissy," said the pirate looking at the floor.

"Francis, you go out there and be the best hair stylist you can be! If they were really your crew, they would support you," said Hermione.

Francis smiled through his thick beard and filled her cup with more tea.

"You like the tea?" asked Francis.

"It's heavenly, where did you get it?" asked Hermione as she took a sip of the tea.

"We took it from an English ship after we invaded it," said Francis casually.

"Oh, ok," said Hermione uneasy.

Suddenly the heavy wooden door slammed open to reveal two dark figures standing at the doorway.

"Hermione!" cried the two voices.

Hermione knew those voices anywhere.

"Harry! Ron!" cried Hermione. She got up and threw her arms around them and gave them a tight hug.

"What on earth are you two doing here!" cried Hermione.

"_I was about to ask you the same thing_," said Harry, his head crushed against her shoulder. Hermione blushed and let go of them.

"Are you okay? Did he do anything to you?" asked Ron.

"I'm okay! He didn't do anything to me, actually he was a gentleman," said Hermione, making the bashful giant smile.

"Did you get caught in the storm too?" asked Harry.

"Sure did. We were thrown off board but we were washed ashore on a deserted island," said Hermione.

"Me and Harry's boat sank and the pirates picked us up from the ocean. Since they saved our lives, we have to be cabin boys for a while," said Ron.

"Speakin of cabin boys, aren't the two of ye supposed to be moping the deck?" growled the captain.

"Already did sir, but there was a nasty little bugger we couldn't mop up. He was stuck against the pole, the poor thing. I tried scraping it off, but it held on tight. I think it was some type of strange fungus…said Ron

Hermione's eyes suddenly popped.

"Draco!"

Hermione rushed outside to see a blonde head banging against the pole.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry Draco, I totally forgot you!" cried Hermione as she quickly began to untie the knot.

Draco just sat there unaware of what was happening.

"Stuck to pole. Can't get loose. Tied with rope. Pain," replied the hazy-eyed Draco.

"Oh so it was Malfoy! I could have sworn it was a fungus," said Ron sarcastically.

"Ron! You just left him here?" said Hermione as she grabbed Draco's arms and pulled him up.

"Pretty much," said Ron with a grin. 

"When have you started caring for it-I mean him?" asked Harry, his green eyes suspicious.

"Probably after he saved my life!" cried Hermione.

"It was the heat, Hermione. Malfoy wouldn't save anything's life," hissed Ron.

"He did! Look, I'll tell you later okay? We got to get back to Hogwarts somehow! I suppose you two don't have your wands?" said Hermione.

Ron and Harry both shook their heads.

"I could help," said Francis.

Ron, Harry, Hermione and Draco slowly got into the medium sized boat and waved goodbye to the pirates. Hermione carefully calculated the food and water and figured out how much to consume a day. The pirates told them of a wizard inhabited island 15 miles away. They could sail to the island and find a way to get back to Hogwarts. That is, if they make it to the island.

****

Next chapter: More is revealed about the island to Ron and Harry, but will they believe it? Will Draco make it to the island alive? Will Draco act the same around Hermione with Ron and Harry there? A love triangle? Find out next chapter!


End file.
